Light fixtures, such as those for interior lighting applications, include light sources secured to enclosures. The light sources may contain various lighting elements (e.g., fluorescent elements, metal halide fixtures, etc.), which may be subject to failure during the useful life of the light fixture. More efficient lighting technologies may additionally or alternatively justify replacing an existing light source. However, the light sources are typically replaced by similar light sources (e.g., a failed fluorescent light fixture may be replaced by another fluorescent light fixture, etc.) because it is often difficult to retrofit an existing lighting fixture for operation with a different lighting technology. As a result, existing lighting fixtures are typically limited in their ability to utilize new, and more efficient, light sources. Systems for retrofitting existing lighting fixtures typically require the use of fasteners and lengthy installation by a qualified electrician.